


Tom Holland has a seizure

by Anonomouse646



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Tom Holland has a seizure with his brothers.





	Tom Holland has a seizure

“We're going to.” Tom stopped. “We're going to.” Tom stopped again, his vision beginning to fade. Harry and Paddy looked at him.  
“Tom are you?” Harry began but Tom collapsed and started fitting.  
“Tom!” Harry shouted as he dove to Tom.  
“Tom!” Paddy called out, scared. He reached his hand out towards Tom but Harry stopped him.  
“He's having a seizure Paddy, we have to let it play out.” Anxiously the seconds ticked by until Tom stopped fitting.  
“Tom?” Harry called and Tom began to gurgle. Without saying a word Harry quickly put Tom into the recovery position and Paddy called for an ambulance. “You're alright Tom, you're ok.” Harry whispered in an effort to reassure his unconscious brother.  
“Ambulance please” Paddy said over the phone.  
“I'm right here Tom. It's Harry and Paddy.”  
“My brother, he's fallen and...” Harry turned and saw Paddy shaking.  
“Give me the phone Paddy.” Harry said softly as he offered Paddy his outstretched hand. Paddy gave him the phone. “Paddy come here and stay with Tom, he's ok Pad, just stay beside him.” They changed positions,  
“Hello?” Harry said into the phone.  
“Hello who's this?”  
“My name's Harry, I'm Tom's brother.”  
“Ok, was Tom the one talking on the phone just now?”  
“No, that was Paddy who is my youngest brother. Paddy and I were talking to Tom when he collapsed and had a seizure.”  
“Tom wake up, please Tom.” Paddy said, shaking Tom. “Harry! He's not waking up.”  
“No he hasn't. I know Pad, I know. No he's still unconscious. Yes, he's in the recovery position. 12 Elmwood Drive. Tom is 22. I'm 20 and Paddy is 14. No they're both out.”  
“Sorry Pad.” Harry said as he gently moved Paddy aside and he listened to Tom's breathing. “Yeah, he's still breathing.”  
“Ok, we’re sending an ambulance to your address. Stay on the phone ok?”  
“Ok. You’re going to be ok Tom, you’re going to be fine.”


End file.
